Music Shuffle Drabbles
by Thefaultinourstarfish
Summary: drabbles inspired by music, written about our favorite TLC couples.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: AYYYYYYYYEEEE how's it going? I just took my AP test for World History and it was dreadful so I have retired to my home to write! So, here's some music shuffle drabbles!**

 **ALSO, a few of these drabbles are a bit adult (not in the way you're thinking), with some content that is a bit more mature and serious. SO, just a warning. It's rated T for a reason :)**

* * *

 **RULES**

1\. Pick a character or pairing you like: Cresswell

2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4\. No lingering afterwards.

5\. Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

 **Steal My Girl by One Direction (oops lol)**

 _Everybody want to steal my girl, everybody try to take her heart away_

Thorne sat on a stool in the diner, his fist under his chin, sighing. Where was she? Cress was supposed to meet him here at noon for lunch. He had developed feelings for her over the last few months, and they finally decided to try dating. It was incredible, and he had never been so happy in his life.

He turned to look around when he saw her walking in, and she grinned at him. Her smile made his heart do flips. She was adorable and _his_. He smiled back at her and stood, making his way towards her.

Just as he was about to reach her, a guy with shaggy blond hair and a very douche-y tank top strolled up to her, a smirk on his face.

Thorne nearly grabbed the butter knife off of the table next to him and stabbed this guy in the throat. His rage was uncontainable.

"Hey, baby. How you doin'?" He licked his lips. Then was quickly picked up by his shirt and moved by Thorne.

"She's doing great."

 **Medicine by daughter**

 _You've got a warm heart, you've got a beautiful brain but it's disintegrating_

 _From all the medicine_

It happened.

Slowly, very slowly, and then all at once.

It started with the tears, and then the screaming.

She sat with him on the bathroom floor, holding his head in her lap. Her face was contorted as she screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed

His blue eyes were open, trained on the bathroom wall, still and moving.

She felt an undying ache inside of her, and pain; so much pain. Time sort of slowed down and she couldn't hear anything. She could only see him, lying there in her lap, cold and unmoving. It was as if someone had taken a chain saw to her heart, a pickaxe to her ribs., ahammer to her brain. She had been destroyed.

Her bones were no longer existent and she could not breath _she could not breath she could not_

 _Why?_

Over and over again in her head. _Why why why why?_

He had told her the year before about his previous addiction. About his depression. About his rehab.

And she'd would have to tell the police about his relapse.

 **Drive You Home by Parachute**

 _You know that you don't to leave, you don't have to go_

He stood there, blinking at her. Of course he couldn't say anything. Of course he didn't feel the same way. What was she thinking?

She shut the door to his room on the Rampion, and a tear rolled down her face. The night had come to an end, and she needed to get back to her room before she fell over or started hyperventilating or sobbing—

"Cress?"

He was standing in the hallway. Looking at her; again. She was the one who blinked at him this time.

"You know that I care about you. You don't have to go. You can talk to me."

She blinked again.

"Or you can go back to your room…" he sighed, then that smirk of his reappeared. "Can I at least walk you to your room?"

She nodded, and took his hand.

 **Not About Angels by Birdy**

 _If your heart was full of love, would you give it up?_

He ran faster than his legs could carry him. He sprinted through the streets and passed by all of the people, bumping into some and yelling apologies as he made it closer and closer to his destination.

Thorne made it to the gate just as she was handing the woman her ticket.

"CRESS!"

She turned to look at him. Her face was unreadable. Shocked? Happy? Upset? Confused?

He panted as he walked over to where she stood, taking a man's suitcase (who protested) and laying it down on the ground. He stood on top of it, looking at everyone in the airport.

"Crescent Moon Darnell, I am in love with you. And I want everyone in the world to know it. You are the love of my life. My heart is filled to the brim with love for you and only you and if you get on that plane then I will be left heartbroken and miserable. I, Captain Carswell Thorne, want you to be my girlfriend."

He hopped off of the suitcase.

"So what do you say?"

 **Blame It On The Rain by He is We**

 _Tell me does she look at you the way I do try to understand the words you say and the way you move? Does she get the same big rush when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush?_

"It's true," Scarlet said, frowning. "I saw them together last night."

Cress put her head in her hands. How could he do this to her? Another girl? Already?

"You seem pretty torn up about this, Cress. Are you okay?" Scarlet asked, frowning. She put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

Cress sniffled, wiping her eyes and covering her face again. "I just can't help but feel like I could have been better and fixed this. I feel so alone in this. If we had kissed or something, if I had let him…"

Scarlet's frown dipped further. "Don't say that Cress. He's a horndog. Don't worry about it, okay? It's high school! Plenty of fish in the sea."

 **Look After You by The Fray**

 _If I don't say this now I will surely break. As I'm leaving the one I want to take_

"NO!"

Gunshot.

Scream.

Blood.

Lots of blood.

She fell to the ground, holding the wound on her stomach. Thorne thought that the world was ending. One of the guards had a gun. How did he not see that the guard had a gun? They were almost to Scarlet and Winter; they were almost done with their mission…They were going to go home…

He rushed to her side. Her eyes were trained up, wide and open. She didn't want to see herself.

"Cress—oh my god, Cress—" He pulled her into his lap, in shock. There was so much blood everywhere, and he didn't know what to do—what was he supposed to do?

"Captain?" she whispered it quietly. He was starting to get emotional. He was breathing very fast.

"You were always my hero," she started to continue before she shut her eyes.

 **How You Get The Girl by Taylor Swift**

 _Say it's been a long six months and you were too afraid to tell you what you want_

Cress opened the door, and her jaw dropped.

"Thorne?"

He was dripping wet, his white t-shirt soaked through, which of course she didn't mind. He was holding a dozen roses, also soaking wet and somewhat disheveled. His jeans hung low on his hips, and there was a hole in one of the knees. He looked ridiculous, but he still was showing off his bright smile.

"I'm sorry," he said over the pouring rain. "I've missed you so much, Cress. I know I broke your heart, but I'll put it back together. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I didn't communicate. I've realized all of my mistakes. I am so so sorry, okay? Please let me make it all better. I understand if you hate me, but I'll wait until you're ready to be together again. I would wait forever for you, Crescent Moon. You're my girl, and I'm never like this. You know that right?" he laughed, running a hand through his hair. "But I'm doing this for you. I love you."

And that's how he got the girl.

 **Beside You by 5 Seconds of Summer**

 _I wish I was I wish I was beside you_

"You can't get a sooner flight?"

Cress' voice was clear and loud through the speaker of Thorne's phone. She had been in Los Angeles for a tech conference, and he was left in New York without her. He missed her dearly, and felt like someone had taken half of himself away. She really was his other half.

"Not until tomorrow night, Carswell." He could hear the disappointment in her voice, too. He sighed, pouting.

"But I _misssss yoouuuuuu_." He tossed a pillow off of the bed.

"I miss you too, Carswell."

"You'll be back Thursday?"

"Just for you, Captain." Thorne grinned.

 **Temporary Bliss by The Cab**

 _I can't keep sleeping in your bed, if you keep messing with my head_

She woke up slowly, groaning, rubbing her eyes. She sat up slowly, resting her head on the headboard and puling the sheet up to cover herself. There was a note on the pillow beside her; his pillow.

"Sorry."

Cress stared at it for a moment before she crumbled it up and threw it out the balcony.

She was tired of this—this shit. This situation that she was in. Too much sadness and frustration and confusion. Didn't he care about her at all? She refused to do this anymore. She couldn't stay with him at night just to have him leave every morning. She wasn't a toy. She had feelings and a heart and she genuinely cared about him, but he wasn't worth all of this chaos.

Cress pulled out her phone and stared at it for a few minutes before her heart panged with sadness. A single tear rolled down her face.

She texted him.

"I can't do this anymore."

 **Kaleidoscope by Joe Brooks**

 _She's a battlefield except you're fighting with yourself to keep your heart of steel from melting to the ground_

"Ahh!" Thorne laughed, kissing his nose. "I love you so dang much!" He took her into his arms and spun her around. Cress laughed and laughed, blushing.

"I love you too!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek. Thorne spun her once more and then placed her back down on the ground gently. He grinned at her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I have an idea. Let's go get tattoos."

Cress laughed and laughed. "You're crazy!"

"Crazy in love!" he yelled, then grabbed her by her waist and kissed her with all of the love for her that he had inside of him. She quickly reciprocated the kiss and stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck. Thorne smile into the kiss and then pulled away, a huge grin on his face.

"CRESECENT DARNELL!"

"CARSWELL THORNE!"

He knelt.

Cress's eyes widened, slowly raising her hands to cover her mouth. Thorne took a ring box out of her pocket, opening it with a smile.

"What do you say? You can be the Captain this time."

* * *

 **A/N: Due to the fact that I had to stop at the end of each song, not every drabble is exactly wrapped up perfectly, but that's the point of drabbles ;)**

 **I hoped you enjoyed! Kai and Cinder next? Or Scarlet and Wolf? Let me know! See you soon lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: AYYYYEEE I'm back for round two of the music shuffle drabbles! This time around we have Scarlet and Wolf! Next up will be Kai and Cinder! I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

 **RULES**

1\. Pick a character or pairing you like: Wolflet

2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.

4\. No lingering afterwards.

5\. Do 10 of these and post them.

* * *

 **Strings by Shawn Mendes**

 _And you're the only girl that brings me back_

"Wolf?"

Her voice was loud and resonated through the Rampion. He looked down at himself, finally realizing just exactly what he was doing.

Wolf had woken up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. Scarlet had been on Luna, and they had been torturing her—turning her into what he was.

 _A monster._

He had entered the Cargo Bay alone, and now she stood with him, her hand on his arm. His teeth were barred, a crate in this hands. There was blood dripping from a wound on his head and from several large splinters on his hands. He had destroyed several crates and boxes after waking from his nightmare. Thinking of Scarlet going through what he went through was almost too much to bear.

He looked down at her and looked into her brown eyes, dropping the crate. He took a deep breath and then collapsed into her arms.

 **If We Were A Movie by Hannah Montana (Y do I have this on my phone lololol)**

 _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy and I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with_

"Um, what?" she asked, eyes wide.

"I have been in love with you since the third grade—when you moved here. I knew all the way back then. You punched Carswell in the nose after he stole your book. I saw you stand up for yourself and I knew that I wanted you to be my girlfriend after that day. You didn't even notice that I existed until three years later, but you became my best friend. I have enjoyed every single second we have ever spent together. I am so glad that you opened up to me and helped me throughout my middle school blunders and my freshman year antics. I couldn't have made it here without you. You are the most caring person I have ever met, even though you don't act like it. You are so compassionate and sweet but you cover it up with your tough façade, but I know you better than that. I love that about you. I love your unruly red curls and ever single freckle on your skin. I love that you blush easily and that you have a good sense of family. I want to be with you, Scarlet Benoit, and I want you to be more girlfriend."

He looked up at her, finally.

"Okay." She grinned. "You've got yourself a girlfriend.

 **Voodoo Doll by 5 Seconds of Summer**

 _I don't even like you why'd you want to go and make me feel this way_

"Ugh!" Scarlet punched her pillow.

 _That stupid boy._

She had spent the entire day looking at him, listening to him, trying to find him in the school hallways, watching him doing his work…

 _I don't even like him!_

This boy had her head spinning.

He was _incredibly_ arrogant and annoying and obnoxious and Scarlet couldn't even handle being seen with him in public.

 _But good lord was he cute!_

She hated how he made her heart race, yet simultaneously make her want to kick him in the shins. He was _way_ too cocky for his own good and he was _so stupid!_

 _And really brave and sweet and nice and he smelled really good…_

 _I DO NOT LIKE HIM I DO NOT LIKE HIM I DO NOT LIKE HIM_

 **Ignorance by Paramore**

 _We're not the same, no we're not the same_

"Wolf?" Scarlet asked one night, as they layed together. She held onto one of his arms, running her fingers over his muscles and his scars.

"Scarlet?" he replied, yawning. His eyes were shut as she spoke.

"We're really different, you know?" She kissed his shoulder, studying it.

"Yeah. You're a girl and I'm a boy."

Scarlet laughed, happy and earnest. "Not what I meant. You're not even Earthen. And you're so protective and strong and devoted and brave and I don't know…"she trailed off, looking up at the ceiling. "We just sort of balance each other out, don't we? We make up for what the other one doesn't have. I don't really even know what I'm saying; just some late night thoughts."

"I love you, Scar."

She smiled. "That's all I care about."

 **All My Heart by Sleeping with Sirens**

 _There's so many things that I could say, but I'm sure It would some out all wrong_

Scarlet sat with Wolf on a bench. They had decided to meet up for the first time in six years, since they broke up after an explosive argument that they both regretted immensely.

The silence was uncomfortable and Scarlet had thousands of thoughts rushing through her mind. All of the regret and guilt and devastation from after that fight flooded back into her, and a single tear rolled down her face.

 _I'm sorry for all that happened. Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you and wondered how you were doing. If I didn't know that you would have moved on, I would have came back. I should have came back. You still have me. Every part of me is still yours and I haven't been able to shake you since that terrible day. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I've done some maturing and I've realized how awful I was to you. I miss you so much, Wolf. I'm sorry._

She rehearsed what she would say in her mind, over and over, but once he finally met her eyes, every single line that was rehearsed was forgotten.

"Wolf, I—"

He grabbed her cheeks with both of his hands, and planted a passionate kiss right onto her lips.

"I love you, too."

 **U.N.I by Ed Sheeran**

 _But I don't get waves of missing you anymore, they're more like tsunami tides in my eyes_

He layed on his bed aboard the Rampion, his eyes trained on the ceiling. His mind wandered to her again.

 _Scarlet._

Thinking about her always brought tears to his eyes. But it was getting progressively worse. She was still stuck on that horrid Luna without him. He wasn't there to protect her, and that was his only job. She was his alpha female and he couldn't' bear to be without her. It just tore him up inside. He spent almost all of his time in his room, locked away from the rest of the crew. He didn't want to see them. They reminded him of her, of his situation, of his broken heart.

He hadn't realized that he had sat up, or that tears were pouring down his face.

 _Wolf didn't cry._

He hadn't even remembered crying before she was away from him. It had become such a regular thing, and that was terrifying in and of itself.

 **Blank Space by Taylor Swift (in my defense I got the album when it came out, not when it got popular ;) )**

 _Screaming, crying, perfect storms; I can make all the tables turn_

"I knew you would do this!"He yelled, pulling at his hair, frustrated.

The rain was coming down harder now, thunder erupting in the distance.

Scarlet sat in the passenger seat of his car, crying rather profusely. This was their first fight. And she didn't want to lose him. But she'd gotten herself into this mess.

"Wolf…I-I'm sorry…"

"Sorry isn't going to cut it, Scarlet!" He punched the steering wheel, a loud honk emitting from the hit. He opened the door and got out of the car, screaming and yelling to God. Why was this happening to him? He had only ever loved her. And she had tossed his heart into the trash can—no, ran it over with a truck and threw it into a bucket of acid for good measure. His entire body ached and the tears that fell down his cheeks weren't noticeable—thankfully, because of the ongoing downpour.

Lovesick.

 **I Bet My Life by Imagine Dragons**

 _So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me, but I'm just a slave unto the night_

Wolf came through the door to the apartment quietly, careful not to wake his sleeping girlfriend. He locked the front door and padded quietly to the bedroom, opening the door and turning on the lamp next to the door.

Scarlet was sitting in bed, looking right at him.

"Babe—" Wolf was not expecting her to be awake. _Shit._ He was going to get an earful.

"I wanted to make sure you made it home safely," she said softly.

Wolf's heart leapt up into his throat. He then felt all of the guilt for going out with the guys without her, and letting that girl give him a lap dance—

"You did?"

He took off his shoes and crawled into bed next to her, snaking an arm around her waist and planting a kiss onto her cheek through the tangled and curly red mess of hair.

 **Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High by Arctic Monkeys**

 _Now it's three in the morning, and I'm trying to change your mind_

"Scarlet, please…Don't do this to me…"

She stood across the room from him, tears rolling down her face as she tore all of the pictures of the two of them off of her wall. She threw a pillow from her bed at him, angrily.

"You did this to yourself!" she yelled, wiping her face with the sleeves of her hoodie. She threw the rest of the pillows at him, walking over to him, punching his stomach and his arms and trying to get all of the anger and sadness inside her out. He had been lying to her. Again.

"Scarlet, please, I love you…"

"No you don't!" He grabbed her arms so she couldn't hit him anymore. He looked in her eyes and she softened. "Please," she whispered. "Just get out."

 **Never Be Alone by Shawn Mendes**

 _Take a piece of my heart, and make it all your own. So when we are apart, you'll never be alone_

"Here," Wolf said, standing in front of her house. He held a dozen red roses, and wore a small smile on his face. Scarlet stood on the porch in front of him, grinning.

"There's more," he said. He pulled out a flat, navy velvet box. He opened it up. Inside was a beautifully intricate heart. He had been saving up at work to buy this for her while he was gone for the summer. Scarlet gasped once she saw it, and then hugged him tightly.

Wolf kissed the top of her head. "Now you can carry my heart around with you, just in case you forget that you'll always have it."

* * *

 **A/N: This one was a little all over the place with the fluff and the angst and the sad drabbles. BUT, I hope you enjoyed! Kaider is up next! Review my lovelies! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Back for Kaider :) I hope you all enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **RULES**

 **1\. Pick a character or pairing you like: Kaider**

 **2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

 **3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it stops.**

 **4\. No lingering afterwards.**

 **5\. Do 10 of these and post them.**

* * *

 **Never Stop by SafetySuit (Wedding Version)**

 _I will never stop choosing you babe, I will never get used to you_

Kai and Cinder were sitting down in their bed, late one night, tangled in a mess of hair and legs and blankets and love.

Cinder had seen Kai getting somewhat friendly with his new assistant, a ditzy blonde with huge hips and too short of skirts. It had been bugging her, but she knew she could trust him, but it still got to her. She didn't want to lose him.

"Kai?"

"Yes, Cinder?" He rolled over onto his stomach, plating a kiss onto her temple.

"You wouldn't ever leave me, right? Even for a hot girl named Laura who wears too much red lipstick and bends over so you can stare at her ass?"

Kai stared at her for a long while, then burst out into a fit of laughter.

Cinder scowled. "It's not funny!" She hit him with a pillow, and he pinned her down, though she was much stronger than he was, but he had the advantage with that surprise attack. She glared up at him and he kissed her.

"I would never choose another soul over the beautiful, brave, kind woman I am on top of. I will always choose you over everyone else in the galaxy. Got it?"

 **R U Mine? by Arctic Monkeys**

 _I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be_

Cinder grabbed at her hair and pulled angrily, frustrated beyond belief. Kai stared at her, the same look of frustration on his face, tearing his insides up as he mulled over the yelling and screaming fight they had just had. The first ever.

"I'm so tired of this in between shit!" Cinder yelled, turning to look at him, her eyes blazing. "We are either together or we are not! I'm not doing this relationship limbo!"

Kai swallowed, trying to calm himself. "I want to be with you, Cinder, I just have a lot going on right now."

"I have a lot going on to! I have a revolution to lead!"

"I have a country to run and protect!"

They both glared at each other, tempers flaring, the tension thick, the frustration apparent.

"Well. What? Are we together?"

"I don't know, Kai."

 **Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low**

 _The way you wrap those boys around your finger, go on and play the leader_

Kai watched her intently, sipping from his diet coke while he sat in the booth of the diner, so mesmerized by the way she carried herself, so confident and independent, entrancing all of the men in the whole joint. She was gorgeous, beautiful. _Perfect._

She laughed and his heart expanded, and he sighed dreamily. This girl was going to drive him crazy, he was driving her crazy. He watched as she grabbed one of the three boys surrounding her and kissed him, grinning, flirting, winking. He was so envious of the three idiots in front of her. They had no idea how special that girl was, and how he would give anything to be that idiot who was getting her kisses. He'd spent all four years of high school crushing on this girl, this incredible, wonderful, girl. And he would get with her, one day.

 **The Judge by Twenty One Pilots**

 _I'm thinking "Wow, I probably shoulda stayed inside my house."_

Something jolted Kai awake from his peaceful nap on his couch that day, and it was not at all what he had expected. Most of the time when he woke up suddenly, it was from those awful nightmares he'd had since his mother had died. but this was definitely not the case. He sat up reluctantly, rubbing his eye and then ran a hand through his hair before he stood, heading out his front door to see what the disturbance was.

There she was.

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Linh Cinder. And she was yelling. Screaming. Throwing articles of clothing and random toiletries out of her apartment and at the tall stranger standing in the hall, trying to plead and compromise with the furious girl.

"Get the hell away from me, Thorne!" she yelled, throwing a blue pillow and a pair of shoes at the man, who seemed more annoyed than anything by this being kicked out.

Cinder caught the eye of Kai, and snarled. "This is none of your business!" she sneered, and he raised his hands in surrender, stepping back into his apartment.

 **Goner by Twenty One Pilots**

 _I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath_

Cinder was crying.

She had tears pouring out of her eyes, her anxiety finally exploding from within her, releasing from every part of her. She finally screamed, the panic from all of the stress weighing on her. It was so much to bare, the weight of this revolution, there was too much pressure, she had so much to do, so many people depending on her, and no one could help entirely. Everyone was waiting for her to step up and fix this mess.

Kai rushed into her room aboard the Rampion, the worry written all over his face.

"Cinder!" he rushed to her side, where she sat on the floor of her room, rocking back and forth, tears drenching her face, her ponytail taken down, her pillows and sheets all over the room, the bed empty.

He pulled her into his lap and he soothed her as she hyperventilated.

"Hey hey hey, it's okay, Cinder, it's okay."

She just shook her head, over and over again, unable to feel the security and help he was trying to provide.

 **Til Kingdom Come by Coldplay**

 _Steal my heart and hold my tongue_

Cinder stared at Kai, and he stared right back at her. She felt silly for some reason, unprepared from the wave of emotion that flooded into her as she looked at him.

"I could really fall in love with you, Emperor Kaito." she smiled a goofy smile, all teeth and pure joy. He grinned right back, taking both of her hands.

"Oh really?" He kissed her cheek, feeling that happiness that only she could make him feel.

"Yeah. Really. I mean, even though I'm a lot funnier than you, we sort of fit together like a puzzle. A perfect match." She beamed, and he feigned offendedness.

"I'm funny!" This had Cinder cracking up. She kissed his cheek this time, a soft smile playing at her lips.

"You are. You tame my ferocity, I think. And I spark something in you too. We balance each other out, I guess. And I'd wait forever to have this if I had to. This is what it feels like to truly be happy."

 **Kid in Love by Shawn Mendes**

 _You make me feel like I got it all, yeah_

"Did you know that running a country gives you a great sense of power?" Kai said as he took a bite of his sandwich that he had prepared that morning. He had set up a rather charming picnic for himself and his lovely girlfriend, and they laid on a blanket with fizzy soda drinks and sandwiches. Cinder giggled.

"I would assume so. You make all the decisions, hot shot." Kai laughed and swallowed, looking up at the sky.

"I don't know, though. Because I kind of already get whatever I want, you know? I live in a palace and I run a whole entire country and everyone is at my disposal, to give me whatever I want. It's nice, but it isn't what I wanted."

Cinder furrowed her brow. "What did you want? What _do_ you want?"

"You, silly." Kai smiled. "And with you, I have everything I could ever possibly want."

 **Girls by The 1975**

' _cause they're just girls breaking hearts_

"Sir, I know you aren't asking me for my opinion, but I feel like I should try to instill some wisdom into you." Konn Torin said, looking at a distraught Kaito, his head face down on his desk, letting out frustrated noises, similar to that of a banshee.

"What?" Kai said, looking up. "How can your wisdom help this _hole in my heart_."

Torin sighed, disappointed by how their relationship had ended. Linh Cinder had cheated on the young Prince, more than once, too. With some of Kaito's closest friends, even. It left the Prince in distress, with a newly found distrust in girls. He wouldn't even allow Nainsi to bring him his tea because her robotic feminine voice upset Kai.

"She's just a girl, Kai. She clearly has not matured quite yet. She is running around breaking hearts, and you should learn from this experience. You'll find a much suitable lady eventually."

 **Afraid by The Neighborhood**

 _when I wake up I'm afraid somebody else might take my place_

Cinder rolled over in bed, yawning. The sun was shining in through her window, blinding her for a moment before she sat up, scratching her head and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Kai was asleep beside her, all curled into a "cinder-snuggler" as he called himself. She blinked hard for a moment, sighing contently.

When they had first moved in together, waking up every morning was hard. She panicked, afraid of him leaving. She still worried about it sometimes. This handsome, sweet, kind man did not deserve a hard-headed, stubborn _mechanic_. She asked him constantly if he wa happy and if he truly did want her, over anyone else. As confident as Cinder acted, everyone had their insecurities. She was terrified someone was better than her, and that she could not provide Kai with everything that he wanted in their relationship. She wanted him to be happy, and thankfully, for now at least, he said that he was happy with her. She made him happy. And he made her happy, too.

Cinder smiled a sleepy smile before laying back down and kissing his nose, and his eyes fluttered open, returning the sleepy smile.

 **Love Alone by Katelyn Tarver**

 _It's on the line I waited for a sign, I see it in your eyes, I know you really feel the same_

Cinder was driving to his house, her emotions tugging at her heart, pulling her in different directions. All she knew was that if she could see him, she would know how she truly felt and she would then know what to do with herself.

She stood on his doorstep ten minutes later, her heart beating out of her chest. She sniffed from the cold, and partly from the tears threatening to spring out of her eyes. But she could do this without crying.

When Kai appeared before her, her eyes lied and spilled out all of those tears of hurt and pain.

"Um," she sucked in a breath, trying not to sound weak, trying not to look so vulnerable and sad and miserable over a _boy all over a boy_. "I really liked you, Kai." she tried to compose herself, but seeing him stare blankly at her just ripped her heart into pieces. "And the fact that you would treat me like this, really really h- _hurts_."

Cinder rubbed at her eyes angrily, frustrated now with how much of a fool she looked. "I'm not some girl you can toy with. And I never want to see you again."

* * *

 **A/N: YAY I FINALLY DID THIS FOR KAI AND CINDER! Sorry if any of these were a tad OOC, but I finished Winter this morning, so it shouldn't be** _ **too**_ **bad, but they are very AU drabbles in most of these ones, so they're a little different ;) I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know if I should do Winter and Jacin next!**

 *****Also in the drabble for Goner by twenty one pilots, Cinder cries, don't worry about it, she magically can cry in that one drabble even though she actually can't, it's fine XD*****

 **Review, lovelies :)**


End file.
